prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPC14
, titled Spot the Fakes in the English dub, is the 14th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 14th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Two admirers of Pretty Cure dress up as them, worrying Nagisa and Honoka when they begin to fret their identities have been revealed. After realizing Poisony may strike, they quickly try to convince the Imposters to stop before someone gets hurt. '' Summary Poisony and the Evil King chat among themselves. She explains how she will be bringing back the two Prism Stones they lost very soon and she starts leaving. Ilkubo tells her that the Evil King has gotten impatient, and asks if she can do the task. Poisony impatiently answers yes, and wonders if Ilkubo thinks she'll fail. Meanwhile, at Verone Acadamy, everyone is busy baking in groups at their table. Nagisa is worried that she and Honoka may have been caught as Pretty Cure during the last fight, when they transformed in the auditorium. Suddenly, Shiho and Rina approach her to ask if she has heard about Pretty Cure. Immediately she and Honoka grow anxious as the girls recall what Kyoko mentioned earlier. It's then Nagisa and Honoka happen to overhear Natsuko mention that Cure Black likes strawberries, not vanilla. Curiously they ask for some clarification, and Natusko along with Kyoko talk about how Pretty Cure is comprised of two girls named 'Black' and 'White' who call themselves the defenders of justice. Natsuko is more interested in Black, but Kyoko prefers White. They go on to state that they saw Pretty Cure the other day, but by now their teacher has caught them and angrily reminds them of their work. After school Honoka and Nagisa are at Akane's Tako Cafe, and Nagisa is very concerned over what others have been led to believe about her as Cure Black, having heard rumors throughout the school day. Mepple manages to anger her further, and as they eat he starts to complain about being hungry as well. Nagisa swipea the Omp card through the slot and Honoka asks Mipple if she's hungry as well but she thinks eating too much isn't healthy and refuses. Akane approaches to thank the girls for watching her cart and she starts discussing Pretty Cure as well, causing them to ask what she may have seen. She points them out in the direction of the children's playground, leaving them confused as the information isn't adding up. Akane claims that Pretty Cure performed in front of the children, and attempts to do a pose, much to Nagisa's dismay. It's then Mipple brings up that the impostors could be mistaken for them and they could become targets for the Dotsuku Zone, which worries the duo and they head off in the direction to find Kyoko and Natsuko dressed up as Pretty Cure. After taking a moment to observe them, the girls convince them to sit down with them until a group of children run by. Kyoko and Natsuko greet them and try to leave, but Nagisa interrupts by asking them why they have been doing this. About a week ago it began as a joke after school when they witnessed the real Pretty Cure in action. They were pretending to be them just playing around but the children mistook them for the real Cures, and they didn't want to lie to them so they decided to go with it. While their intentions were noble, Nagisa and Honoka try to convince them to stop playing around because they could get hurt. But Natsuko and Kyoko take this wrongly and storm off, believing they are just jealous. For the time being, Nagisa suggests they leave them alone and give them some space, but Honoka is still really worried. Their concerns are confirmed soon after when they spot Poisony cornering the girls and chase them to the top of an old, worn down and abandoned building. The run after them to find Natsuko and Kyoko standing there and approach them to see if they are okay when suddenly, the two hypnotized girls grab them to hold them in place as Poisony reveals herself. She explains her plans and the girls release them, allowing them to transform into Cure Black and Cure White as she releases a giant machine Zakenna on them. Instead of fighting, Black and White try to save Natsuko and Kyoko from getting hurt while protecting themselves, and they try to convince Poisony to fight fairly because this is tiring them out. She refuses, forcing them to grab their classmates and lead them to safety. Poisony manages to find them fairly quick and sends both Zakenna after them, but suddenly a rainbow shield appears to protect the foursome. Kyoko and Natsuko slowly snap out of their mind-control, but they lose conciousness, with Black and White making sure they are in a safe spot. Poisony then asks them why they care about some girls that don't mean anything to them, but the girls don't answer, instead using Marble Screw to destroy the Zakenna. Poisony retreats and they return to normal before Natsuko and Kyoko awaken, and quickly they look around in hopes of finding Pretty Cure. But Nagisa and Honoka claim not to know anything and they take off. Unknown to them, Kiriya was shown to be watching. The following afternoon, Nagisa and Honoka watch Kyoko and Natsuko play around as Pretty Cure again. They feel a lot better knowing they are safe now and figure they will probably lose interest soon so there isn't any harm in it for now- but they do wish they could get the catchphrase right. Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple Villains *Poisony *Kiriya *Ilkubo *Evil King *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Mori Kyoko *Koshino Natsuko *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Fujita Akane Major Events *Koshino Natsuko and Mori Kyoko are formally introduced, as is their "cosplay" as Cure Black and Cure White respectively. Trivia *The Singaporean English title of the episode is '''Real? Phony? Pretty Cure Wannabes'. *At the end of Pretty Cure's transformation, Cure Black says . A running gag in this episode is that Natsuko mistakenly says *Nagisa breaks the fourth wall during class. Instead of looking at Honoka she is shown looking forward at the viewers direction, causing Shiho to ask her where she is looking. *As Natsuko grabs onto Nagisa and she turns to see the Iron ball heading for her, the ruffles on her sleeves are dark blue like her costume, instead of light pink. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes